Ilios Conglomerate
The Ilios Conglomerate was an Inhuman empire that existed within the northern fringes of the Minecraftian Galaxy. It is most infamous for its overzealous devotion to Chaos, and the site of the first and second Ilios Wars. History The Ilios Conglomerate was first encountered when Inhuman warships attacked the Union world of Elysium. The Elysium defense fleet had little chance against this new enemy, and had to call in reinforcements from the rest of the fleet. Notch himself was present during the battle, and took note of how these Inhumans bore the mark of Chaos. For 3 months, the Alliance had to fend off Conglomerate invasions until it was decided that the threat needed to be permanently neutralized. At the end of one battle, the Alliance fleets secretly followed one of the surviving ships to the Ilios System, only to discover its true horror: these Inhumans densely populated every world, and the system's every inhabitant was a devoted Chaos cultist that directly worshiped their Dark Gods. The intruding Alliance fleets were instantly attacked by a massive force of warships, bearing marks of their patron gods Tzeentch, Khorne, and Nurgle. Within the hour, the Alliance were forced to call in every ship they had to push the cultists back. It was in this instant that an unknown dark mind assailed the minds of the Protoss, Zerg, Terrans, and San'Shyuum. This dark mind was, in truth, an ancient Daemon Prince named Be'Lakor, who was controlling the Ilios Conglomerate through Daleth Calloman, an Inhuman who claimed to be the prophet of Chaos. The Conglomerate greeted the Alliance fleets with a massive war fleet of their own, led by notorious traitor and Chaos warmaster Abaddon the Despoiler. He commanded his Black Legion, who were originally created from corrupted Luna Wolves gene-seed, thus proving to be a match for even the loyalist Luna Wolves. At some point in the war between the Alliance and the Conglomerate, the Covenant fleet came across the world of Kaleth, home to a species of serpent-like aliens named the Laer. The Laer shared their home with the Inhuman cultists as they were celebrating the coming of another Chaos God. Some time after much of the planet's surface had been burned, the last dying inhabitant said to the Arbiter, "You are...too late. She will come in time, and when she does, you will have nowhere to run, nowhere to hide, and your lusts will feed her for eternity....". The war between the Alliance and the Conglomerate lasted a full year, until the Alliance lay waste to every single world. Every cultist was obliterated as the surface of every planet was either glassed, purified, or bombarded by nuclear weapons. The Conglomerate's leader, Be'Lakor, had vanished some time during the conflict, though Daleth himself was killed by Notch. The Ilios System now lies lifeless and abandoned. The worlds once populated by billions of traitors and arch-cultists are now uninhabitable, as well as empty, save for the ruins of a Chaos-worshiping civilization long since lost. The Warp storms have died away, and the mighty Daemon Princes that once ruled these worlds were permanently banished back to the Warp. The Laer are extinct, and their culture is all but forgotten. However, one part of the Laer's legacy lived on. At the end of the 30th millennium, the Chaos God Slaanesh fully awakened, as prophesied by the inhabitants of Kaleth. Some time during the 41st millennium, a Union salvage team entered the abandoned Ilios system, only to be attacked by several cultists who were in fact descendants of surviving cultists and Union marines. The distress signal sent by the salvage vessel was received by the Imperium Tertiatus, who sent one of their Inquisitors and a force of Tempestus Scions to the system. For a full year, the Inquisitor battled against countless Nurgle cultists, most of which were feralized tribesmen. On some worlds, the feral tribes had organized into full militias, and some worlds were host to Nurgle's daemonic legions. In time, the Imperial Navy was called to perform exterminatus on every planet, destroying all of the cultists and daemons and officially ending the Ilios Conglomerate. Description Though it only spanned a single star system, the Ilios Conglomerate was the largest civilization in the Minecraftian Galaxy to fully devote itself to Chaos. Every inhabitant of every world was a cultist, each paying tribute to their patron gods in one form of another. Patrons of Khorne would sacrifice their greatest warriors in their arenas for harsh combat, patrons of Tzeentch would have Inhuman psykers generate powerful Warp storms, and patrons of Nurgle would infect themselves with plagues and poxes that the Union would otherwise eradicate through scientific remedies and medicines. Despite the majority of the Conglomerate being inhabited by Inhumans, it also included humans, aliens, and warbands of traitorous Space Marines. Daemons were present on some of the worlds. One planet, Kaleth, was home to a unique species known as the Laer. The Laer became extinct around the end of the war. There were also a number of Illagers present in the Conglomerate, within the Tzeentch-worshiping House Ekhilum. Government The Ilios Conglomerate was a religious hegemony that worshiped the Ruinous Powers of Chaos. Their leader, Daleth Calloman, directly led his people in their dark rite of passage. In truth, however, Daleth was merely a representative of the Conglomerate's true ruler, an ancient Daemon Prince named Be'Lakor. According to some historians, Be'Lakor had been ruling mortal empires since the dawn of time, and his true origins are unknown. Each world in the Ilios System was governed either by a cultist leader, the leading Champions of various Chaos Space Marine warbands, or even a fully-fledged Daemon Prince. Military A large portion of the military were Inhuman cultists, their abilities often based on their patron god. Inhuman patrons of Khorne could use force-like abilities to break the bones of their enemies or horribly mutilate them, and patrons of Nurgle could inflict deadly diseases on their enemies. Patrons of Tzeentch were potent strategists. Entire regiments of humans fought alongside their Inhuman brethren. These regiments were once Minecraftian marine regiments who had since abandoned their old loyalties and devoted themselves to Chaos. Traitorous warbands of Chaos Space Marines were the elite forces of the Conglomerate Armed Forces. These warbands were made up of traitorous Dark Angels, Emperor's Children, Luna Wolves, War Hounds, Thousand Sons, and many others. Loxatl strode alongside the armies of the Conglomerate. The four-armed Laer often slithered into battle with assorted blades and spears bearing the marks of their patron gods. Sometimes, though rarely, daemons would appear on the battlefield whenever the armies supposedly earned the interest of one of the Chaos Gods. Their fleet was among one of the most powerful in the galaxy, composed of over 20 thousand warships. Every ship would bear either a mark of Tzeentch, Nurgle, Khorne, or simply of Chaos Undivided. The Chaos Warmaster named Abaddon the Despoiler was at the head of one of these fleets, and, like Be'Lakor, Abaddon also managed to escape before the war's end. Known Worlds of the Conglomerate The Ilios System made up the entirety of the Conglomerate, though it contained multiple worlds. Ilios Ilios was the capital world of the Conglomerate, and home to their leader Daleth Calloman. It was loyal to Chaos Undivided, and secretly a lair of the Daemon Prince Be'Lakor. The inhabitants of Ilios built great spires on the backs of human slaves to serve tribute to their Dark Gods. Aranok Aranok was ruled by a Tzeentch priesthood. Malzar The inhabitants of Malzar worshiped a lesser Chaos God named Tor Va'kor, who is primarily worshiped by some members of Alpha Legion Chaos warbands. Malzar supplied large numbers of Alpha Legion Chaos Space Marines to the Conglomerate, up until the Alliance's attack on the world. A majority of the Alpha Legionnaires were destroyed, but at least 29,019 escaped to the Adrarian Pass, only to be scattered across the rift. Nazuthac The world of Nazuthac had suffered an unknown seismic catastrophe some time prior to the war. As a result, large portions of the planet's surface were cracked, and from these cracks rose a blue gas. Wealthy Tzeentch-worshiping merchants took control of this planet and began selling it to other worlds in the Conglomerate, thereby allowing its use as the Conglomerate's primary energy source. Khroduk Though never officially annexed by the Conglomerate, the world of Khroduk was inhabited by 2 alien species locked in a state of perpetual war. A Daemon Prince of Khorne thought that this be a fitting sacrifice world, and ordered that an entire fleet be stationed in orbit around the planet, thereby allowing the planet's inhabitants to continue slaughtering each other without any outside interference. However, the Daemon Prince ordered that there be 2 monuments of Khorne constructed in the planet's north and south poles. Furigral A desolate and lifeless planet, the whole of Furigral's surface is covered in mostly rock, the skies always a gray color, and volcanic eruptions were quite common. Large contingents of Word Bearers and Iron Warriors Chaos Space Marines used this planet as a stronghold, and ships were always bringing new recruits to be assimilated into the great warbands. Zynok Zynok was a dark and mysterious world. By supernatural means, the planet's sky was black in color, and sunlight could not reach through to the surface. Despite this, the planet was ruled by a rather large warband of traitorous Night Lords, and hosted large amounts of Chaos Space Marine Raptors. Though its official allegiance was to Chaos Undivided, the large numbers of Raptors suggests that the primary allegiance may have been to a minor Chaos God that the Raptors are believed to worship. Marathi Great monoliths and statues built in tribute to Khorne stand above a great ocean of blood. For some unknown amount of time, an unnamed Khorne worshiper had kidnapped trillions of beings across the galaxy, sentient and feral alike. After much of the planet was covered in the great blood ocean, the cultist was allowed to ascend to daemonhood, and ruled the planet until its attack from the Alliance. Urakai An unknown alien race once lived on this world. Due to either some long-forgotten war or other unknown disaster, all that remains of their long-lost civilization are a single ruin city. This world was quickly claimed by large contingents of traitorous World Eaters Space Marines. Dyxus This mostly-barren world was covered in several massive, deep gorges. Many of these were filled with the pungent infestation and rot of Nurgle. Whenever there was a threat to the planet, massive legions of Rot Flies would rise from these gorges in great swarms to defend their keep. Festerdiaz The world of Festerdiaz was once ruled by a mighty and extremely advanced alien species. However, some time after the founders of the Conglomerate arrived, a Nurgle cultist spread a deadly pox to the planet's entire population, allowing her to ascend to daemonhood. Aramon Aramon was ruled by a Daemon Prince of Chaos Undivided. Kaleth Kaleth was one of the more unique worlds of the Conglomerate. For one thing, it was the homeworld of the now-extinct Laer species. The Laer shared their homeworld with multiple Inhuman cultists. These cultists did not worship any of the present Chaos Gods but, instead, were celebrating the coming of another. The cultists described their foreseen God as a "She Who Thirsts", a god of hedonism, excess, pain, and pleasure. In addition to them using the color pink, it can be assumed that they have foreseen the coming of Slaanesh, who closely matches the description. Svothor Svothor was a world ruled by a Champion of Khorne. Rhysour The desolate world of Rhysour was plagued and diseased, due to the inhabitants' devotion to their patron god Nurgle. Entire landscapes were covered with rotting biomass and plague nests that served as breeding grounds for Nurgle's minions. Erelek Erelek was ruled by a Daemon Prince of Tzeentch, and was the closest to becoming a fully-fledged Daemon World. The Inhuman inhabitants were among the most resourceful and ambitious beings in the galaxy, and could easily manipulate the Warp to create vast Warp storms on various continents. Khrogarr This planet was ruled by a Daemon Prince of Khorne, and was known for its vast oceans of blood. The planet has one city, home to over 100 million Chaos worshipers. The daemonic governor had the planet's greatest warriors fight to the death in the city's arena. The winner would be given their own army to fight in the Conglomerate's coming wars. The losers' blood would be disposed into the sea. Zyrolath A planet devoted to Chaos Undivided, its surface had little plant life and was covered in rocky mountains. Great spires of rock rose high above the oceans, engraved with the names of the Conglomerate's greatest champions. Chenkos This planet was ruled by a Daemon Prince of Chaos Undivided. Galbhor This world was ruled by a traitorous Astartes of a Death Guard warband. Ludax Ludax was ruled by a Lord of Change, a greater daemon of Tzeentch. Moneth Moneth was ruled by a Khorne-worshiping huntress of the same name. Erevile The world of Erevile was also unique from many other worlds in the Ilios System. The inhabitants, ironically, worshiped a Chaos God named Malice, who is the God of anarchy and self-destruction, whose main purpose is to thwart the plans of the other gods. Usually, the followers of Malice are feared and hated by the other members of Chaos, but for reasons unknown, the Ilios Conglomerate allowed the followers of Malice to join their military and government ranks. Zhuroq, Buldafar and Ru'lumin Zhuroq was a world with 2 distinct moons, Buldafar and Ru'lumin. The inhabitants of all 3 worlds worshiped the lesser Chaos gods Ans'l, Mo'rrck, and Phraz-Etar. The militias of these 3 worlds wore spiked armor to honor their patron gods. Azugrim Azugrim was ruled by a Daemon Prince of Chaos Undivided. Juruthac Juruthac served as a temporary home for Abaddon the Despoiler and his Black Legion warbands. Oniliz Oniliz was a Laer colony that worshiped Chaos Undivided. Like their brethren on Kaleth, they were also seen celebrating the coming of Slaanesh. Mabis The icy world of Mabis was ruled by a 3-headed Alpha Legion Daemon Prince. The traitorous Astartes of Mabis were unable to fight when they encountered the Union's loyalist Alpha Legion Space Marines. Belonix The Inhumans of Belonix were strong followers of Tzeentch, the Architect of Fate. Mass mutation often occurred within the population, and many of the Inhumans mastered multiple chambers of focus to display their ambition towards their patron god, in hopes of one day ascending to daemonhood. Anazara Anazara was ruled by a Daemon Prince of Tzeentch. This world was also a breeding world for legions of Tzaangor, a type of Abhuman mutant. Kharon Kharon was ruled by a Daemon Prince of Khorne. Ygagral This world was ruled by Ygagral, a Great Unclean One of Nurgle. Rharath Rharath was ruled by a Bloodthirster of Khorne. Dyrax Dyrax was a small, airless world on the edge of the Ilios System. Though it had no permanent residents, it was home to many moonbases and shipyards that both stationed and built much of the Conglomerate's armadas of warships. Dyrax was the first planet to fall to the Alliance. Ingu'khar Ingu'khar was ruled by a council of Bloodletters, officially known as the "Heralds of Ingu'khar". Garathral This planet of Chaos Undivided was similar to Zyrolath, in terms of allegiance (Chaos Undivided) and ecology (rocky, mountainous terrain). Garathral also built great pillars and monoliths of stone and bedrock, and sometimes full monuments and statues depicting Khorne, Ans'l, Mo'rrck, Phraz-Etar, Tzeentch, Nurgle, Malice, and even a statue of a beautiful figure believed to be the Laer's interpretation of Slaanesh. Ka'tzor Ka'tzor was ruled by a Daemon Prince of Chaos Undivided. Erephus The Inhuman cultists of Erephus worshiped Nurgle, the Plague Lord. Many of their abilities were in correlation to their patron god, such as the ability to infect their enemies with a deadly pox, or to slowly cause their flesh to decay. Roxus The plant life of Roxus was so pungent and plagued that it caught the attention of millions of Nurgle cultists. Here, the Inhuman followers of Nurgle helped to breed entire fleets of Rot Flies. Kurnadon The inhabitants of Kurnadon worshiped both Khorne and Malice, surprisingly. As such, many of them were given nightmarish and somewhat demonic forms. It is said that even looking upon these beings would give the witness nightmares for years to come. The indigenous fauna of Kurnadon and even the flora had become nightmarish, and by supernatural means the planet would receive little sunlight, giving the skies a dark red color, almost as though in a perpetual sunset. Festerlax Festerlax was ruled by a Daemon Prince of Nurgle. Ku'loth Ku'loth was a planet covered in mostly oceans, with a few rocky and mountainous islands. By the actions of all the Chaos Gods, every corner of the planet was engulfed in harsh thunderstorms and hurricanes, so much that the skies were always dark. The ruler was a powerful Inhuman who sought to ascend to daemonhood by single-handedly raising an army of stone daemons. Turolath Turolath was just moments away from becoming a daemon world before its daemonic ruler was killed. Members of the Conglomerate * Be'Lakor - the secret ruler of the Conglomerate and one of the oldest Daemon Princes * Daleth Calloman - official political leader of the Conglomerate, and acclaimed "Prophet of Chaos" * Abaddon the Despoiler - Chaos Warmaster and leader of the Black Legion Space Marines * Jalia - a Daemon Prince of Khorne who was formerly an Inhuman who committed acts of murder across the galaxy * Moneth - a human huntress who ruled a planet for her patron god Khorne * Heralds of Ingu'khar - a group of Bloodletters who ruled the world of Ingu'khar * Klik the Vile - a renegade Unggoy who served Tzeentch and lived on the world of Ludax * Klaw - another renegade Unggoy and friend of Klik * Shui - a Pandarian who worshiped Khorne. She joined the Conglomerate some time after her former master, Cryturmeum the Bloodluster, was slaughtered by the Creeperions * Ekzi - a Laer who governed the world of Oniliz * Luther (presumably) ** This cannot be confirmed, but the Dark Angels claimed to have seen Luther fighting alongside warbands of Chaos-worshiping Fallen Angels Gallery Emperor's Children Chaos Space Marine.png|A renegade Emperor's Children Space Marine Iron Warriors Chaos Space Marine.png|A traitorous Iron Warrior Fallen Angels Chaos Space Marine.jpg|A so-called "Fallen Angel" and scion of Ilios Bloodletter.jpg|A Bloodletter, one of the lesser daemons of Khorne Khorne Daemon Engine.jpg|One of the Conglomerate's many daemon engines, literally a war machine possessed and twisted by a daemon. Nurgle Cultist.jpg|An Inhuman follower of Nurgle Chaos Inhumans.jpg|The average appearance of the Inhuman inhabitants of the Ilios System Chaos Cultists.png|Fanatical followers of the Ruinous Powers march to war in the name of their gods Vraksian Renegade Militia.jpg|Traitorous marines of the Conglomerate Vraksian Traitor Militia.jpg|An Azugrim Enforcer Alpha Legion Daemon Prince.jpg|The daemonic ruler of Mabis Daemon Prince.jpg|A Daemon Prince of Chaos Possible Slaanesh rune.jpg|The rune used by the Kaleth inhabitants to represent the coming of their new god. Coincidentally, it could be the precursor to the modern-day symbol for Slaanesh. Laer Warrior.jpg|A sketch of a Laer warrior. Note the symbol on the forehead. Abaddon the Despoiler.png|Abaddon the Despoiler, Warmaster of Chaos Undivided Tzeentch Cultist.jpg|A Chaos cultist of Tzeentch Abaddon the Despoiler flagship.gif Slaanesh Cultist.jpg|The average attire of the Kaleth inhabitants Kaleth surface.jpg|The surface of Kaleth Slaanesh Fleet.jpg|Kaleth's defense fleet Be'Lakor.png|Be'Lakor, true ruler of the Conglomerate, and the first Daemon Prince of Chaos Undivided. Category:Factions Category:Union Canon